Une si belle année…
by Artemis Follow
Summary: L'année 1976 avait bien commencé à Poudlard, quelques coups en douce par les Maraudeurs parci parlà… Rien de très méchant… Oh bien sûr faut voir ça d'un œil neutre ! POV Perso inventé[Première fic au temps les Maraudeurs, ayez pitié :baf: ]


**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, déjà, je vous préviens, j'écris en français mais je mets les noms anglais. Le rappel des personnages sera mis à la fin du chapitre. Vous m'aimez déjà, je sais. Bonne lecture.  
Ps : C'est ma première fic sur les maraudeurs > J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** Naaaaan ils ne m'appartiennent paaaassss +complètement démoralisée+ Ah si, la famille Follow m'appartient - encore heureux vu qu'elle sort de mon imagination débordante - ; Jeina Warbens et Mary Dowl aussi. Le reste sont des personnages que j'ai trouvé sur le site HP-Lexicon… En anglais :D

**Une si belle année…**

_Chapitre 1 : Et si nous faisions connaissance ?_

Messieurs dames, bonjour.

Vous devez certainement vous poser des questions sur qui vous parle à cet instant. Eh bien c'est assez simple. Figurez-vous une personne qui n'a rien à faire à Serpentard et pourtant en est la préfète. Vous y arrivez ? Ok, bon, ben ça, c'est moi. Arténa Follow, née en 1960. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter se déroule en 1976 et, bien que vous deviez en douter, il s'agira de mon histoire.

Ça doit déjà vous barber de me lire. Aussi, je ne vous force à rien. Quoi ? Ah vous voulez savoir qui vous pouvez connaître qui est susceptible d'étudier à la même époque que moi. Voyons, je sais pas moi, Broderick ? Nan ça doit rien vous dire ça. Euuuh… Voyons, qui je connais à Serp' qui n'est pas trop insupportable… Baaaaah… Y Snape, Severus Snape. Il y avait les deux sœurs Black, Cissy et Bella, avant à Serpentard. Mais Bella a fini ses études avant que j'entre à Poudlard et Cissy avait 5 ans de plus que moi. D'après Snape, elles ont une sœur née en 1953, Andromeda, mais cette dernière a quelques ennuis avec sa famille, ne partageant pas vraiment les mêmes idées que ses sœurs et tout ça, il n'empêche qu'elle était aussi à Serpentard.

Sinan qui d'autre ? À Serdaigle, y a Sybille Trelawney qu'est en 7e année mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle soit sympa hein. Greta Catchlove aussi, en 6ème année. Une fille qui prétend pouvoir avoir n'importe lequel des garçons à ses pieds en un rien de temps. Apparemment, elle y arrive. Mais bon, elle est gentille hein. Il y a aussi Gaspard Shingleton, en 7e année. Je lui parle peu mais je me souviens que lors de ma 3e année, je l'avais vu dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à faire des expériences plus que bizarres. Dès lors j'y suis jamais retournée.

Côté Poufsouffle, y a qui ? Bertram Aubrey. Le pauvre garçon, il aurait jamais dû dire à Potter qu'il lui faisait horreur à crâner comme il le faisait. Black et Potter se sont vengés d'un coup. Des lâches… Je me demande parfois ce qu'ils font à Gryffondor. Comme ils doivent certainement se demander ce que je fais à Serpentard. À Poufsouffle, y a aussi Ludovic Bagman, appelé plus souvent Ludo, qui est en 6e année comme moi. Quant à son frère Otto, de 4 ans son aîné, il a déjà fini ses études et il était à Serdaigle avant. Les rangs poufsouffliens accueillent aussi Daisy Hookum, dont le grand père était un cracmol d'après ce qu'elle nous a raconté.

À Serp' j'en avais oublié deux ou trois. Y Avery, mais c'est un abruti de première, bien le fils de son père. Il y a aussi le frère du Black de Gryffondor. Regulus Black est le nom du Serpentard. Sirius pour le Gryffondor. Glenda Chittock est à Serpentard mais est en 2e année. Il n'empêche qu'elle parade déjà. Une qui s'entendrait bien avec Greta si jamais Greta n'était pas d'ascendance mi-moldue - elle l'a dit une fois alors qu'on était assises au bord du lac. Il y a aussi Anthonin Dolohov, qui est en 7e année et Evan Rosier qui a mon âge et traîne souvent avec Severus comme le fait Benjamin Wilkes.

Quant aux Gryffondors, j'en ai déjà cité deux plus haut, les inoubliables James Potter et son ami Sirius Black. Autant Sirius est agréable, autant je comprends Lily quand elle dit que James l'exaspère. Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie qui, évidemment avec mon don particulier pour me faire des amis là où il faut pas, est à Gryffondor. Potter et Sirius font des coups en douce avec deux autres acolytes, Remus Lupin, que je croise souvent à la bibliothèque et avec qui je parle longuement et Peter Pettigrew. Il me fait davantage penser à mon père par sa façon de suivre les trois autres comme une larve. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs car, le fait qu'il me fasse penser à mon père ne renforce en aucun cas la sympathie que j'avais pu éprouver pour lui lors de ma première année. Myria Smith est une des amies de Lily et je m'entends plutôt bien avec elle. Elle a une jumelle qui s'appelle Elly - à Gryffondor aussi. On a aussi droit à Lewis Weasley qui est le frère d'Arthur Weasley qui - semblerait-il a déjà deux fils et est sur le point d'en avoir encore un d'après ce qu'il racontait une fois.

Bref voilà, j'vous ai présenté les gens que je côtoie aussi bien que je le peux. Oh non, l'horreur Jeina Warbens rapplique. Oui, je sais, je vous l'ai pas encore présentée. Faut dire que je l'avais oubliée elle. Elle m'insupporte comme c'est pas possible. Elle est à Serpentard, dans le même dortoir que moi. Tout irait bien si elle me lâchait. Mais nan, elle me suit. J'ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois à Severus de la retenir, mais rien à faire, ça ne marche pas comme je voudrais. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir me demander cette fois encore…

- Follow, j'aurai besoin d'aide avec un devoir de Métamorphose.

J'y crois pas, je vais la tuer, la mordre, l'enterrer vivante. Que quelqu'un me retienne je vais l'étrangler. En pleine salle commune ? L'envie me titille. J'ai une soudaine envie de bondir de mon fauteuil et de la réduire au silence. Mais bon, allez savoir pourquoi, je ne le fais pas. Je réponds sarcastiquement :

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Snape ?  
- Il m'a dit de te le demander puisque nous étions si amies.

AH LE TRAÎTRE ! Je le fusille du regard alors qu'il observe de loin la scène, assis dans un coin de la salle commune, à jouer aux échecs avec Rosier. Toi mon coco, tu vas le regretter tôt ou tard. Puis je repose un regard impassible sur cette cruche. Ma gentillesse reprend le dessus. Plus vite je l'aide, plus vite je serai débarrassée d'elle.

- Passe-moi ça.

Elle me donne la feuille sur laquelle est noté ce qu'il y a à faire en Métamorphose, je la regarde un bout de temps sans rien dire quand elle reprend la parole :

- Tu l'as déjà fait toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne me passes pas ton devoir ? J'ai juste à recopier…  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi non ?

Je lève la tête du parchemin et je la regarde longtemps sans rien dire. Elle commence à perdre patience la petite. Un fin sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je réponds aussi calmement que possible :

- Parce que McGonagall comprendra que tu n'auras fait que copier sur moi. Elle a beau être la directrice de Gryffondor, elle n'en est pas moins intelligente et perspicace. Alors, non, tu ne recopieras pas mon devoir, je ne te le passerai pas non plus. Je t'explique et tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller toute seule.

- Ah ? Si c'est ça…  
- Si c'est pas ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Dowl, elle se fera un plaisir de t'aider à tricher d'autant plus qu'elle a aussi fait le devoir.

Mary Dowl, une autre Serpentard que je ne peux pas supporter. Aaaaah j'ai gagné encore une fois. Warbens capitule et sans rien dire s'éloigne rapidement vers Dowl. Hihaaaaa, j'ai réussi. Je me lève et me rapproche des garçons qui jouent aux échecs. Je prends une chaise et m'assois avec eux. Je glisse à Severus qui semble en mauvaise position.

- Merci de me l'avoir envoyée. Je te promets que tu le regretteras.  
- Mais je le regrette. J'aurais bien besoin de ton aide pour battre Evan.  
- Tu vas très bien te débrouiller tout seul. Tu me bats tout le temps.  
- Presque tout le temps. Tu es forte.  
- Trop gentil de ta part.

Je me lève et je quitte la salle commune. Je me retrouve à avancer dans les cachots déserts avant de monter les marches qui me mènent dans le Hall.

C'est assez étrange de se dire que je suis à Poudlard depuis le début de ma scolarité. Mon père aurait préféré que j'aille à Durmstrang. Enfin bon, finalement j'ai été inscrite à Poudlard et c'est pas plus mal comme ça. Quoique peut-être me serais-je plue à Durm'… 'Fin bon, j'en sais strictement rien. L'air frais du matin venant du parc passe par la porte ouverte. Après un instant d'hésitation, je descends les marches du perron et j'arrive dans le Parc.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 1 est fini. 

Maintenant, rappel des Personnages par Maison :D

**Gryffondor :**  
- Black, Sirius (6e année)  
- Evans, Lily (6e année)  
- Lupin, Remus (6e année)  
- Pettigrew, Peter (6e année)  
- Potter, James (6e année)  
- Smith, Elly (6e année)  
- Smith, Myria (6e année)  
- Weasley, Lewis (7e année)

**Poufsouffle :**  
- Aubrey, Bertram (6e année)  
- Bagman, Ludovic (6e année)  
- Hookum, Daisy (6e année)

**Serdaigle :**  
- Catchlove, Greta (6e année)  
- Shingleton, Gaspard (7e année)  
- Trelawney, Sybill (7e année)

**Serpentard :**  
- Avery, Tom (6e année)  
- Black, Regulus (5e année)  
- Chittock, Glenda (2e année)  
- Dolohov, Anthonin (7e année)  
- Dowl, Mary (6e année)  
- Follow, Arténa (6e année) _- ça me dit quelque chose ce nom +baf+_  
- Rosier, Evan (6e année)  
- Snape, Severus (6e année)  
- Warbens, Jeina (6e année)  
- Wilkes, Benjamin (6e année)

Comme vous le remarquerez certainement, il s'agit, pour la plupart, de 6e années. Que voulez-vous, le personnage narrateur est en 6e année et connaît donc surtout ceux qui sont en cours avec elle.


End file.
